One type of camera system generates a vehicle circumferential image by combining camera images captured by a plurality of camera modules attached to the front, rear, and sides of an automobile and displays the vehicle circumferential image on a display unit such as a display provided inside the vehicle to allow for visual confirmation, with one image, of the entire circumference of the vehicle. An example of such a camera system displays a vehicle circumferential image as an overhead image by applying viewpoint conversion processing to each camera image (for example, JP 4742733 B2 (PTL 1)).
Another known technique uses object recognition processing to recognize an object, such as a pedestrian or bicycle, in the vehicle circumferential image displayed by the display unit and attaches a marker to the recognized object (for example, JP 2012-113605 A (PTL 2)).